Yang Zi
Perfil thumb|250px|Yang Zi * Nombre: 杨紫 / Yang Zi * Nombre real: 杨旎奥 / Yang Ni Ao * Otros nombres: 奥奥 / Ao Ao * Profesión: 'Actriz y Cantante * '''Fecha de nacimiento: ' * '''Lugar de nacimiento: '''Beijing, China * '''Estatura: 167cm * Peso: 49kg * Tipo de sangre: AB * Signo zodiacal: Escorpio * Signo zodiacal chino: Mono * Agencia: H&R Century Pictures Biografía Yang hizo su debut como actriz en Ru Ci Chu Shan (1999), interpretando a Zhou Qiong. En 2002, Yang tuvo un papel secundario como pequeño Consorte Donggo en Xiaozhuang Epic, que protagonizó Ning Jing como Steve Ma. En 2003, Yang hizo su debut en la película en Diario de la Chica, por lo que recibió la nominación al Mejor Actor Joven en los Premios de Cine de Tongniu. Yang primero subió a la prominencia en 2005 para jugar Xia Xue en la serie de la televisión hogar con los cabritos. La serie alcanzó el número uno en calificaciones cuando se emitió en China, y ganó el premio de la serie de televisión sobresaliente (para niños) en el Flying Apsaras Awards y el Golden Eagle Awards. Yang repitió su papel como Xia Xue en la secuela Home with Kids 2. En 2008, Yang lanzó su primer álbum en solitario, Home with Snow. Ella también realizó la voz dub para la película de animación Un montón de problemas Ma Xiaotiao. Dramas * The Oath of Love (Hunan TV, 2020) * My Mowgli Boy (iQiyi, 2019) * Go Go Squid! (Zhejiang TV, 2019) * Heavy Sweetness, Ash-like Frost (Jiangsu TV, 2018) * The Destiny of White Snake (2018) * Women in Beijing (Youku, 2018) * Ode to Joy 2 (2017) * The Legend of Dragon Pearl (2017) * Noble Aspirations 2 (2016) * Noble Aspirations (2016) * Perfect Wedding (2016) * Ode to Joy (2016) * Ferryman 2 (2015) * Yangko Dance (2015) * Naturally Want to be Perfect (2015) * Battle of Changsha (2014) * Flowers in Fog (2013) * Rouge King (2013) * Mind Reading (2012) * Love Comes Knocking on the Door (2011) * Wu Cheng'en and Journey to the West (2010) * Boy's Diary (2010) * Chun Zhen Sui Yue (2009) * Stage of Youth (2009) * Don't Want to Grow Up (2009) * Girl Rushes Forward (2009) * Treasure (2008) * Good to be Living (2008) * Wen Nuan (2007) * Not Easy to Grow Up (2006) * No Limit (2006) * Home with Kids 2 (2006) * Fate (2005) * Girl's Diary (2005) * Home with Kids (2005) * Yong Gan Mian Dui (2004) * Jia Ting Dang An (2004) * Crime Scene (2004) * Young Kangxi (2003) * Xiaozhuang Epic (2002) * Ru Ci Chu Shan (2002) * The party member Ma Dajie (2002) * Da Zhai Men (2001) Temas para Dramas *''牛奶面包 (Milk bread)'' tema para Go Go Squid! (2019) *''天地无霜 (Unparalleled in the World)'' juto a Deng Lun tema para Heavy Sweetness, Ash-like Frost (2018) *''情霜 (Love Frost)'' tema para Heavy Sweetness, Ash-like Frost (2018) *''Us (我们) (junto a Liu Tao, Jiang Xin, Wang Zi Wen, Qiao Xin)'' tema para Ode to Joy 2 (2017) *''Happiness Will Be Waiting For You (总有幸福在等你) (junto a Liu Tao, Jiang Xin, Wang Zi Wen, Qiao Xin)'' tema para Ode to Joy *''I Will Remember You (我会记得你) (junto a Wallace Huo)'' tema para Battle of Changsha (2014) Películas * Bodies at Rest (2019) * The Bravest (2019) *The Most Beautiful Performance 2018 (2018) * A Paper Marriage (2017) * Crying Out In Love (2016) * Papa (2016) * Where Are All The Time (2015) * King Tea Storm (2014) * Insisrence (2012) * Mother's Call (2012) * Death and Glory in Changde (2010) * Third Class Fifth Class (2010) * Money Makes Trouble (2010) * Coming Home (2009) * Boy and Girl (2009) * I Am a Fan (2008) * The Last Fragrance (2007) * The Quiet Lady (2004) * Dad Wants to Divorce (2004) * An Old Record (2004) * Lao Fei (2004) * Girl's Diary (2004) * The Law of Romance (2003, Cameo) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Academia de Cine de Beijing Enlaces *Baike Baidu *Movie Douban *Weibo Galería Yang Zi-1.jpg -1506008658.jpg Yang Zi-3.jpg Yang Zi-4.jpg Yang Zi-5.jpg Yang Zi-6.jpeg Yang Zi-7.jpg Yang Zi-8.jpg Categoría:H&R Century Pictures Categoría:CActriz Categoría:CCantante